Kagerou Ootori
Summary Kagerou Ootori is a member of the Inquisition’s EXE squad and Sougetsu Ootori’s wife, making her Ouka's adoptive mother. However, Ouka claims Kagerou’s just a stalker and Sougetsu only signed the marriage papers to get her to stop bothering him. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B Name: Kagerou Ootori Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Inquisitor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Anti-Magic, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), limited Telepathy Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Can easily send a human flying with her sound blasts) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Witch Hunter Form should boost her to superhuman levels) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Kicks from Ouka Ootori cannot harm her, tanked a 0.50 cal level bullet shot at her cheek point blank) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with Antoinette Standard Equipment: Antoinette Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her Relic Eater was not made for direct combat, Kagerou is an inexperienced fighter Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Malleus Maleficarum VI – Antoinette: A Relic Eater, a special Magical Heritage used by the Inquisition’s Dullahans that is specialized in anti-magic combat and designed for the eradication of witches. Antoinette is a support-type Relic Eater that takes the form of a short gun with a big trumpet-like muzzle. A Relic Eater user can summon their Relic Eater to their side at any time. The Relic Eater also helps them during combat by analyzing the enemy and their magic. Antoinette’s magical property is “Disturbing Sound”. *'Intrinsic Performance:' Antoinette doesn’t fire bullets, instead it fires sound blasts with various effects. For example, it can shoot soundwaves that only witches can hear that inhibit a witch’s ability to build operative procedures and deals them tremendous pain by affecting their phantom instrument (the extra organ that gives witches/sorcerers the ability to produce mana). If released right before enemy's magic is used, it can cause the magic to overload and burst out. While it's sounding, the enemy can’t use magic. **'Sound Blast:' Kagerou uses Antoinette to shoot a violent sound blast capable of sending a human target flying through the air. The attack is also capable of tearing human eardrums, affecting the enemy’s hearing and balance. **'Sound of Fear:' Kagerou uses Antoinette to shoot a blast of sound that causes no physical damage, but instead instills primal fear in the target’s soul, causing it to tremble. **'Wall of Sound:' Kagerou can use Antoinette to form walls of sound as a defense. However, while they can deviate the trajectory small projectiles like bullets, the sound walls cannot nullify the impact of larger attacks like a person’s kicks. *'Witch Hunter Form:' An intrinsic magic shared by all Relic Eaters where the Relic Eater forms a magic armor around the user’s body, significantly enhancing their power and all body functions except for brain activity. Antoinette’s armor is black and blue-colored. *'Regeneration:' A Relic Eater can heal their user’s wounds using magic, being able to heal things like cuts or crushed bones in an instant. *'Telepathy:' A Relic Eater can communicate with their user via telepathy, and they can also connect the user to a third party by using magic resonance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Sound Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Yandere Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9